wolfs sickness awaken
by nightwolfs blade
Summary: Summary A new hidden village, Wolf nins, a mysterious new container who holds a dark and extremely powerful secret. What could all this mean? Read and find out who this new container is. Hey this is my first fan fic so kind of go easy and if you want send me some of your ideas.


**Wolfs sickness awaken**

Summary

A new hidden village, Wolf nins, a mysterious new container who holds a dark and extremely powerful secret. What could all this mean? Read and find out who this new container is. Hey this is my first fan fic so kind of go easy and if you want send me some of your ideas.

**Chapter 1 **

In a tree outside of Konah three mysterious figures are seen sitting in it on a branch. "Why did we have to come to such a weak looking place to fight weak nins that can't even match any of our training Thrasher?" asked Maddog. Thrasher just turned to Maddog and shrugged his shoulders saying "I don't know ask Nicccc….. I mean Nightwolf." (Nightwolfs real name is Nick) Nightwolf just sitting there for a while not answering and just glared at the city like he was about to whip it out in a single wave of his hand finely turning his attention away from Konah and spoke. "Because we have been told that Orochimarue has created an alliance with the vampires, gargoyles, and the dragons, along with the sand and is planning to do something really big if he has created an alliance with the gargoyles, and dragons. But also to create an alliance with these people and to do whatever we can to help them if Orochimarue is planning something big for this village. Although don't you also want to kick some vampire butt? Cause I know I sure do and besides I have a score to settle with Orochimarue." After hearing this Maddog takes a few seconds and thinks about what all he was just told. "Fine whatever but that last part about the vampires is beyond fine with me. heck its perfect! If we do fight them then I'm taking their headbands and adding them to my collection of vampires killed!" "Good I'm glad you like that explanation, now let go I want to get to the hotel and drop off my crap and go and find the perfect place to meditate, train, and to change at when the full moon comes out in the next three days. Oh and I want to find the Kyuubi container and another presence that has been troubling me since we got within ten minutes of this place when we stopped." Thrasher looking over at Nightwolf like he was an idiot and said "You mean when you stopped us because you wanted to sniff the air because you picked up some unusual scents that I also picked up and told you they were just some girls." Maddog looking at Nightwolf wondering if he would use the huge cleave sword (it looks like Zabuza's and its five times bigger than Zabuza's cleave and it looks a heck of a lot better than his cleave which Zabuza gave to Naruto just before he died and Haku was taken with team seven back to Konah) on his back or any of the four Katonah's or even the Master Shadow Chains (two of his swords that only obey one who can control shadows and for shortened terms MSC) or his fathers swords against his own teammate. But he was surprised when he saw Nightwolf give a smirk of enjoyment at the "insult" and just said lets go now. "Hey Nightwolf where's Sensei Zakutan and what's his face? I hate how I can't remember his name." "How should I know or care? He fell behind a few miles back. My guess is he's being the pervert he is or is taking a nap or is eating, or just slacking off like he does quite often. Why?" " I was just wondering seeing how we haven't seen him since this morning." Just as they finished their conversation they left the branch they were sitting on and headed in to Konah.

Twelve years earlier in the Land of Wolves.

"We must try and keep it away as long as we can at least until the Alfa can get the chosen container ready!" "If we don't fight harder and stop talking we won't stand a chance against the Death Demon God then we might not give the Alfa enough time!" "Here he comes!" Off in the distance a huge wolf (Alfa of the summand wolves) could be seen at the edge of the village hidden among the forest. (I know it's a _**crappy**_ sounding name for hidden villages so don't start sending me hate messages) "I'm sorry my son that your mother and I couldn't live long enough to take care of you or to give you the love you will probably never find because of the burden that is being placed on you but I hope that you will at least lean love." As he finishes saying this and doing the seals to imprison the Death Demon God, Orochimaru comes up behind him and stabs him in the back just and with his dieing gasps of breath shouted "_**Damn you **__**Orochimaru**__**!**_ for ruining my work, and I'm sure when my son comes of age he will learn of what you did to me and his mother and will stop at nothing until he personally killed you with his own hands!" and with that Orochimaru smiled and laughed "Well your son will never be able to kill me let alone ever be strong enough on his own with out the Death Demon God so it won't really matter and I will be honored to kill him when he finds me and thinks he can kill me, I will show him that he can never defeat me." and with that he was gone and left the Alfa to look at his son with loving and apologetic eyes as he took his last breath and went to join his wife and family.

Five years later

"You demon how dare you show your face in my restaurant and steal food from me again!" screamed a rather pissed off owner as she chased a five year old container down the streets of the hidden village. Rounding a corner the kid finds himself in really deep trouble when he realizes that he's just ran into some of the most feared nins in the whole village who were know for trying to kill the container and just as the owner rounds the corner finds the kid being held by the back of his shirt. One of the nins throws the stolen scraps of old expired food that the kid took from the trash can back to the owner and told her to leave. But the owner showed some kindness and said that the garbage was all that she was chasing him for and not to hurt him but to take what ever money he had with him (which was none), and to take him back to the academy where he belonged.

At the academy.

Yucatan looked around at the class room taking roll call when he noticed that one of his students was missing and just as he was about to start the lecture heard a loud knock on the door. As he was about to say enter the door slide open and the nins came in and threw Nick in as they entered and said that he was trying to skip but that they caught him and knew he was to be in class. But Yucatan saw right through the lie "Let him go and please don't throw him in the next time he tries to 'cut class' again" and winked at Nick. As Nick took his seat he heard a laugh that he knew was the one person that he thought that he could call a "sister" but was one of his best friends Jenna. "What are you laughing at? It's not like you have to worry about your stomach always being empty." "No but it's just that Yucatan saw right through their lie and just saved you from possibly being killed, hey how about you come over to my house for dinner. My mom is making her signature fire steaks with fire juice and ramen." (_**Don't ask me for the recipes cause I just made it up**_) "I don't know what cut of meat is your mom using for the fire steaks?" "She's using the Alfa's cut!" "What?! She's using the best cut of meat with her most famous recipe?!" "Yeah." "_**Fuck like I'd miss something that good? Hell you can fucken bet I'm in then!**_" "Good I thought you would be. Oh and would you walk home with me please? I need to stop and get a few of the ingredients." "sure." And with that they started their class work, and Nick took a rather enjoyable (semi loud cause of visions of the past he has no control over) nap only to be awaken by several kunis and shurikans that were thrown at him.

After class in the front grounds

"Hey Jenna where are you going? Oh hi Nick." "Hey cloud." "We're going to get some ingredients for my moms flame steaks and fire juice ramen." "Oh like what?" "The Alfa's cut." "What?! Your going to have the Alfa's cut well then I'm coming over to your house for dinner." "Sorry but you can't." "Why?" "Because my mom said I could invite only one person and I invited Nick." "Nice excuse." "No I'm serious." "But why would you invite that filthy demon to have dinner with you and your family at your house? I mean I don't even get why he was allowed into the academy." "If you're calling him a filthy demon then you can just forget about even asking to come over for dinner ever again." After that being said Jenna looked at Nick and gave him a smile of kindness which he returned with a smile of gratitude and mischievousness. "Don't even think about it Nick." "Fine. But what was I thinking of doing?" "_**You were thinking of getting back at Cloud by sticking some vampire worms in her food**_." "**Dang you do know me pretty good!**" "Well what'd you expect seeing how you practically live with me and my family." "Well what do you want me to do find some other family who doesn't hate me, call me a filthy demon and want to kill me just because I hold the Death Demon God?" (DDG for short) "No it's just you should know by now that I should know you that well." "Fine you're probably right as usual." "We'd better hurry and get the Alfa's cut and the ramen noodles." "Alright let's get going and I hope your mom gave you enough money to get me a little food to eat while I help you." "Don't worry I think she kind of expected me to ask you to come and have dinner." "I think your right." "Let stop standing here talking and get going so you wont fall onto the ground after we get all of the ingredients like last time." "You're probably right." And with that they were off to get the ingredients needed for the flame steaks with fire juice ramen.

Five years later (two years prior to the chunin exams in Konah)

"So I guess this is it then right Jenna you and your family are leaving to go and find a safer place to live because of the stupid vampires attacking us? If so I sure will miss you and your family and your moms cooking." "Yeah well I'll try and visit you occasionally if that makes you feel better alright?" "Promise." "That's a full moon Promise." (A full moon promise is a promise that one friend makes to another that you can never go back on no matter what the sercom stances are and the only way you can break this promise is if you die) "Good. Oh and do write to me alright?" "Sure thing and I'll send you some of the recipes." "Really?" "You bet." "Well then that will make my life a bit easier." "Yeah but you still won't be able to get some of the ingredients." "What are you trying to say? That I won't be able to find scraps of meat and stuff and make the food?" "No it's just that it wont be _**as good**_ as using the right amount of ingredients and the specific meats that are required for the recipes." " _**Hey are you saying I suck at cooking?**_ Although you're probably right as you normally are but you won't be able to stop me from being the troublesome person I am." "No but you aren't exactly the best. Well I think I'd better be going so I don't fall behind and can't find them again." "What are you talking about your one of the best trackers that I've ever seen and learned from." "Well I don't want to gloat about it but I am rather good at tracking but it won't matter cause my family is really good at leaving no trail to follow, so if I fall behind then I'm on my own." "Well take care then alright." "I sure will." "Good." "Well I'll see you around, take care Nick or should I say Nightwolf." "What did you just call me?" "Nightwolf because you are the best wolf that I've ever known that can change to your demonic form while still having control and being the nice guy that I know. So I'll know you as Nightwolf from now on. Is there a problem with that?" "No it's just I never thought that you would give me a name like that." "Well do you like it?" "Yeah, in fact I like it so much that I think I'll make it my name from now on." "Well that's good to hear. I really have to go now so I guess this is good by for now." "Well your going to have to come back and visit because of the full moon promise you made." "Yeah well you do have a good point." "Well then you had best be going, so this is good bye for now." After that Jenna ran off to catch up with her family. Unknown to Nightwolf this was the last he would ever see her again.

Two Months latter in the Alfa's office

"_**WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT JENNA AND HER FAMILY ARE DEAD?"**_"One of the patrols came a cross the place they were living at and found their dead bodies. I know you liked Jenna more than you would like to admit but I'm sorry." _**"NO! YOUR NOT FUCKEN SORRY AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER CAUSE IF SO YOU'RE FAR TOO LATE TO TRY AND HELP ME."**_And with that Nightwolf left the Alfa's office slamming the door so hard that it nearly broke the window in the office. Turning to one of the guards in the room "We'd better keep a close eye on him and put a guard at any place he can get any kind of weapon from." "May I ask why we should put a guard at all the places he could a weapon from and keep a close eye on him?" The guard asked. "Cause I believe that his heart has been torn so much that he is going to be an idiot and try to kill the vampires that attacked Jenna and her family and turned them into hybrids. Although I think Orochimaru is behind the attack." "Why do you say that?" "Because I have a hunch that the vampires that attacked them were some of Orochimaru's goons. And if they are then Nightwolf will be no match for them. Now go and take care of the orders I gave you." "Yes sir." And with that the guard was gone.

At the burial sight of the fallen Alfas

"I'm sorry father but I must take your swords to avenge Jenna's death." All of a sudden he heard the sound of voices outside the Alfa tomb he immediately registered one of the voices as Yucatan. Surprised by the fact that Yucatan was visiting the Alfas tomb he know that he couldn't take any chances to be kept from avenging the death of the only person that he had ever loved. Meanwhile on the outside Yucatan and a black wolf (their version of the Anbu black ops) saw that the Alfa's tomb was open and immediately realized that Nightwolf had figured out how to open the tomb and get to two of the most honored blades that any wolf could ever have. As they hurried to see if their hunch was correct they saw a figure come out with two swords at his waist and then vanish as if it was a ghost. But Yucatan saw the outline of the figure long enough to recognize it was Nightwolf. "Nightwolf what are you getting your self into?" Yucatan said to himself. At the village gates the guards happened to see a figure running toward them but before they could stop it there was a sudden and harsh pain (as if an anvil was dropped on their heads from fifty-thousand feet in the air) was felt and dropped to the ground unconscious and wouldn't come to until the next morning in the hospital. With a smile of satisfaction Nightwolf ran right past them and didn't look back at the guards and headed toward Jenna's home. As trees and branches pass by Nightwolf starts to think of all the times that Jenna helped him feel like he was loved and had a purpose in life but now that she was gone he wasn't sure if he would ever know that kind of friendship or love again. Just as he finished think of the day that they meet there was an opening in the tree line ahead and as he approached he started to take out several kunis, senbon needles, and shurikans and prepared to fight anyone that he thought would stand between him and his goal of vengeance and becoming the most powerful wolf ever.

* * *

hello everyone this is nightwolfs blade. this is my first fanfiction as I have stated and would like to hear your feed back. I know that there are several things about this that will make some of you mad and I wish to say sorry in advance. this chapter is just a tester to see if I will continue to write this story for fan fic or if I will just write it for fun.

please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
